


Eggs goes Pranking

by charlottefrey



Series: Hartwin trash [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Again, Kissing, M/M, Pranking, based off smth from tumblr, ooohh i love Roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eggsy goes around kingsman doing that kisscam prank for a vine and he only kisses people on the cheek but when he gets to harry, harry turns his head to look at him at the wrong moment and they end up kissing on the lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs goes Pranking

**Author's Note:**

> i blame tumblr, as ever when i did smth stupid.   
> Have fun after all :D

   “Roxy. You coming?” The woman giggled as she followed Eggsy through the white corridors of Kingsman.

   “You are insane.” She blurted out when they approached Merlin, flicking through something on his tablet.

   “Maybe I am, maybe I am a genius. It’s first of April after all.”

   “Ah, Eggsy, Roxy. I have been…” Merlin’s face petrified when Eggsy leaned forward and pecked a kiss on the man’s cheek. Roxy, unable to contain herself anymore, burst into loud laughter as Eggsy chuckled and ran off. She was at his heel as they slid around a corner, their Oxfords protesting.

   “Fuck he’s gonna kill me tomorrow.” Eggsy gasped between laughs. “But I feel so good right now.” He was high on endorphins as the two walked through the corridor approaching a meeting room.

   “Percival’s over there.” Pointing into the vague direction of the Kingsman, Roxy grinned. “Seems to be busy.” Swaggering into the room, Eggsy smiled mischievously, Roxy at his heels.

   “Hey Percy, what are you doing?” Leaning on the table, the young Kingsman was sure to have Percival’s attention. The man looked up and smiled tiredly.

   “Ugh, Arthur asked me to…What the hell?” This time the kiss went along with a little sucking noise and Eggsy blurted out a laughter as he ran from the room. The woman snorted as the two once more fled. They heard Percival shout after them, but couldn’t understand what it was. They found ther next target easily: Bedivere stood by the big window overlooking the hall, as some repairs were made on the plane.

   “Like what you see?” Eggsy blurted into the woman’s thoughts.

   “Whoa…” She turned and then laughed. “Galahad, no need to shock me like that…” But Eggsy was determined to shock her even more as he kissed her cheek.

   “Gotta run.” He and Roxy laughed before going.

   “Have you seen her face?”

   “Yeah. She seemed delighted that such a hot chap like me kissed her.” Eggsy grinned and winked at Roxy.

   “Stop it, it’s like a tick.” The woman shoved her hand into Eggsy’s face and laughed. “And you are vain.” Egssy pouted, but was ignored. “Anyway, who’s next?”

   “I was thinking about Ector or Ywain. They are here, or should be at least. The rest’s on mission.”

   “Apart from Arthur.” Eggsy blushed at the mention of the man. “Ooooh.” Roxy nudged her friend and laughed.

   “Roxy, please, I can’t prank Harry!” The man hissed and rolled his eyes.

   “Oh you can. He in his study.” Then Roxy gripped Eggsy’s ear, which turned out to be most painful way to be dragged along and forced him to follow her. “Here we are. And as you know…he always opens the door, when it’s knocked, so…” Roxy smirked, lifted her hand and knocked quickly, before she hid behind the doorframe.

   “Enter please.” Harry stood in his perfectly pressed suit and smiled at Eggsy.

   “Thank you.” Slipping into the room, the young Kingsman mentally swore. “I only wanted to tell you something.” He said, trying to escape this situation as soon as possible.

   “Yes?” Harry stood by the small table with his favourite whiskey and poured himself a glass. Walking closer, Eggsy steadied himself and leaned forward. In the exact moment when he thought he’d kiss Harry’s cheek, the man turned his head. Their lips met and Harry dropped the glass from his fingers. For a second, the younger Kingsman stood petrified until he felt Harry’s lips move against his.

A groan escaped Eggsy’s throat as Harry put his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Tilting his head for better access, the older man exhaled against Eggsy’s cheek. Driven mad by the sensation and his emotions, Eggsy but his trembling hands around Harry’s waist, trying his best not to fist the material as their kiss got deeper. Involuntarily, the young man pressed closer to Harry, feeling their bodies meet and rub against each other. After a while, Harry pulled back and the two looked at each other with blown eyes and swollen lips.

   “What did you want to tell me?” Harry asked, his voice rough and utterly arousing.

   “I quite forgot.” Eggsy replied in an equally rough voice. “Maybe I remember if you kiss me again.”

Based off [this](http://colinmirth.tumblr.com/post/115099390225/eggsy-goes-around-kingsman-doing-that-kisscam)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
